The objective of the proposed study is to quantitatively compare the structures and functions of the cell periphery in malignant and non-malignant cells obtained from human biopsy and surgical specimens. The cell periphery (composed of cell surface, plasma membrane, and ectoplasm) is important in cell adhesion, locomotion, growth control, "communication", and nutrient uptake. Morphological data on the cell periphery of human malignant cells, benign tumor cells, and control nontumor cells will be obtained by quantitative thin-section electron microscopy ( morphometry ), scanning electron microscopy ( SEM ), and freeze-etch electron microscopy. These data are to be correlated with certain biological and biochemical parameters measured on cell cultures derived from the specimens. Biological parameters include growth kinetics and saturation density, as well as rate and strength of cell-cell and cell-substratum adhesions. Morphometric data will be related to total cell protein, total sialic acid, cyclic AMP content, and the amount of surface iodination with the lactoperoxidase method. The effects of drugs and compounds that influence cyclic AMP content will be assessed by the morphological and other parameters. Additional studies will test the mobility of concanavalin A-binding sites using surface mapping experiments for SEM and will determine cytochemically the distribution and activity of adenyl cyclase.